We propose to continue efforts to isolate and quantitate the hemoglobin alpha- and beta-chain messenger RNAs. We plan to continue studies on the mechanisms for regulation of transcription in eukaryotic organisms using the erythropoietic mouse spleen as a model system. We plan to elucidate the time after phenylhydrazine injection of globin messenger RNA synthesis and further information about its production from heterogeneous nuclear RNA.